


Something With You

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One-Shot, Set towards the end of season 1, appearance of Barry Allen, possible continuation coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: AU Where Lucy and Kara have built a tentative friendship that has the potential to blossom into something more, but nothing comes of it until Barry Allen shows up and Lucy suddenly realizes that if she waits too long, she’ll lose Kara before she even has the chance to have her.





	Something With You

**Author's Note:**

> Begins in season one episode entitled 'World's Finest." I was watching season 1 while working on Hope of A Hero and all my old SuperLane feels came back so here ya go.   
> Enjoy!

Kara expected James to be watching her and Barry. She expected him to be starring, eyes narrowed, arms across his chest, with a frown on his face. She was ready for it, and the increased awkwardness that would surely come from having Barry around. What she hadn’t expected was for Lucy Lane to act the exact same way as James.

The friendship between Kara and Lucy was surprising to everyone, James especially. The two of them had virtually nothing in common. They couldn’t be more different. Except, when they started to hang out, they learned that they are actually quite similar. They both love rom-coms and pizza, could eat ice cream at basically any time of day. They both put their families before their jobs, and they both carry much more weight on their shoulders than they should. They are both standing in the shadows of an older relative, and feel like they can never compare. They didn’t care that everyone in their lives thought their friendship was strange. And, most importantly, they didn’t let their minds linger on the small moments too much.

Like when Kara flew the both of them back to the DEO after they freed Alex and Hank. Or how Lucy slept on Kara’s couch that night after panicking about being the director of the DEO and Kara had calmed her down. Or how Lucy had Kara’s favorite foods at her place because it was easier to meet there for dinner since it was closer to CatCo and the DEO. Or that Lucy got cold easily and had taken to snuggling up to Kara when they watch movies together because the Kryptonian is quite literally a walking space heater.

They don’t think about those moments too much, because neither of them are sure what would happen if they did.

“Are you sure we can trust him, Kara?” Lucy asked in a hushed tone. She had grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her to the side while Barry worked in Alex’s lab. Kara looked over her shoulder at him.

“I think so. He did save me.” Kara shrugged slightly. “We could use all the help we can get.”

“I agree,” Lucy nodded. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Lucy looked down slightly as a blush colored her cheeks. Why did she say that?

“I’ll be fine, Luce. Don’t worry about me.” Kara gently held Lucy by the arms, waiting until she looked up and met her gaze before continuing. “Just help me find Livewire and Siobhan.”

Lucy watched Kara walk away from her and join Barry and Winn who had now moved to the computers in the main area. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James walk in. She could see the jealousy rise up in him as he crossed his arms and frowned. Idly, she wondered if she looked the same. When James turned his gaze to her and his eyebrows rose in curiosity, she knew she did look just as jealous as he did.

 

When Kara and Barry returned, there was blood on Kara’s hands. Kara’s blood was on her hands. Lucy’s heart dropped to her stomach as she rushed forward to help the stumbling blonde. Kara groaned softly as Lucy asked Barry what happened.

“I’ll be fine in a few hours.” Kara insisted as Lucy made her lay on the table and turned her sun lamps on. She could tell Kara was going to protest more, but she couldn’t help relaxing as her cells absorbed the fresh energy and her ear drums began to repair their selves. The blood stopped quickly and soon all that was left was a dull ringing in Kara’s ears. At least now she could listen to other people’s voices without cringing.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked as Kara sat up. The brunette-haired woman stood just to the side of Kara, leaning against the table.

“I’m fine. I heal fast.” Kara said and offered Lucy a warm smile. She was surprised, but quickly reciprocated, when Lucy pulled her into a hug, holding on tightly. “Are you okay?” Kara asked softly when she felt Lucy grip her cape.

“Yeah,” Lucy pulled back. “Yeah, it’s just- I never realized how scary it would be to see you with your own blood on your hands until today.”

“Scary?” Kara questioned softly. Lucy still had her arms resting across Kara’s shoulders so Kara kept her hands on Lucy’s hips.

“You’re invincible, Kara. It’s hard enough to watch you be knocked down. To see you bleed,” Lucy trailed off as Kara pulled her back into her embrace. She buried her head in Kara’s neck, breathing deeply. She felt Kara caress her back softly.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Lucy.”

“I know, Kara.” Lucy turned her head so the words wouldn’t be mumbled against Kara’s neck. “I’m not good at losing people I care about and I, I care about you. I care about you more than I should for so many reasons. We’ve only really been friends for a few weeks but I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Seeing you physically hurt to the point that you actually shed blood? I’ve never been so scared.”

“I care about you too Lucy. You’ve kept me sane while Alex has been gone. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, even though when we first met I had a crush on your boyfriend.” Lucy chuckled as she pulled back from Kara, meeting her gaze. One hand brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Kara’s eyes.

“Even then I still wanted to be your friend.” She admitted softly. Kara smiled at her, her eyes flickering down to Lucy’s lips for just a second. Lucy wet her lips unconsciously. “Kara,” her name left Lucy’s lips in a whisper. Their noses brushed as Lucy tilted her head up.

“Lucy,” Kara returned her whisper, their lips millimeters apart. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Lucy’s voice was too soft for human ears, but Kara heard her perfectly. “Kara,” Lucy hesitated, close enough to feel Kara’s breath on her lips. Her heart raced in her chest as her breath became labored. She knew Kara was aware of both of those things, but she wasn’t too concerned with that. Kara’s eyes met hers, there was something different swirling in the blue depths. Lucy had seen Kara’s eyes lit up with laughter, teary from watching a sad movie, glowing with happiness, burning with rage, filled with regret and loss but Lucy had never seen Kara’s eyes glistening like they were now. “Kara,” Lucy tried again but words failed her. She had never been good with words, that had always been Lois’ strong suit. Lucy was a woman of action. She didn’t discuss she just acted.

So that’s what she did.

Before either of them could draw back or move away, Lucy leaned forward. Their lips met softly, a tentative pressure against soft flesh, waiting for the other to react. Kara sighed at the contact, moving her hand to the small of Lucy’s back as the other woman caressed her neck. When Lucy felt Kara grip her tighter she pressed harder against her lips. Neither of them noticed when Kara slipped off the table and wrapped both arms around Lucy’s waist, pulling her closer. They stayed pressed together for an indefinable amount of time, holding onto one another with a familiarity they had never felt before.

“Lucy,” Kara whispered, breathless, when they finally parted.

“Yeah?” Lucy rubbed her thumb back and forth across the nape of Kara’s neck, an unconscious motion. Kara seemed to debate with herself for a minute before pressing their lips together again. This kiss was just as soft as the one before, but less hesitant. Lucy rose up on her toes slightly so Kara wouldn’t have to bend over as much.

“Whoa, sorry!” This time it was voice that made them pull away from one another. Barry stood in the door way, a small, embarrassed smile on his face. “Winn called, said you’re needed at CatCo, Kara.” Barry surveyed their position quickly before averting his eyes. “Yeah, I’m just gonna go wait, over there.” The door swung closed behind him.

“So, that happened.” Kara said after an awkwardly long moment of silence. “I should probably get back to work.” Despite what Kara said, she made no move to let go of Lucy.

“Probably,” Lucy agreed. “Can we talk later?”

“Come by my place after we get this metahuman problem sorted out. We’ll talk then.” Kara finally released her hold on Lucy’s waist, dropping both hands to her sides. Lucy let go of Kara slowly, sliding her hands down Kara’s shoulders and arms before letting them fall to her side. Kara offered her a small smile before stepping around her and heading out the door.

\---

Lucy played with the hem of her sleeves as she waited for Kara to open the door. She had changed out of her DEO clothes into a simple set of dark-wash skinny jeans and a light green sweater. Kara pulled the door open with a smile. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her hair still up in a bun from her work at CatCo, though her glasses were nowhere in sight.

“Lucy, hey, come in.” Kara held the door open as Lucy entered the apartment. Her mind went back to the last time Lucy had come over, just a few days ago, to watch a movie with her. Lucy had ended up sleeping on the couch that night, just as Kara had done at Lucy’s place the week before. Kara watched Lucy, for the first time since Kara had revealed herself as Supergirl to the woman, she seemed out of place in Kara’s loft. She stood near the kitchen island, rubbing her palms together.

“So,”

“I think- “Both women spoke at the same time, and then cut their self off when they heard the other speaking. Lucy laughed a bit, some of the tension in the room dissipating.

“We should talk.” Kara said as she moved closer to Lucy. “Because we kissed and then I had to leave, and I really didn’t want too. But, with Livewire and Silver Banshee out and then I had to help Barry get home and everything is a mess. I just – I just want to know where we stand now.” Kara finished lamely, a blush covering her face.

“Where we stand?” Lucy asked softly. She took a half step towards Kara.”

“Yeah, because, well Barry said something to me before he left about how maybe things haven’t been working out between me and, well, anybody because I’m either going to fast or to slow and that I need to find the right speed. And I want to find the right speed to really connect with someone, but I’m worried that I might have messed everything up by kissing you too soon. Oh Rao, I did, didn’t I? I messed everything up. You probably don’t even see me like that. I mean, how could you? You’re…you. And I’m just plain old, ordinary Kara.” Kara paced as she spoke, her hands moving around in wild motions, until Lucy stepped in her path.

“First of all,” Lucy began, “there is nothing ordinary about you Kara. Absolutely nothing. You are amazing, in every way.” Lucy reached for her hands. “Second, you didn’t move to fast, or ruin everything. I kissed you first, remember. I wanted this, I _want_ this. I want you, Kara. I want to curl up with you on the couch and watch some cheesy movie that will make both of us cry. I want to take you to extravagant restaurants and clubs. I want to grab lunch with you, and fall asleep with you. I want it all, Kara.” Lucy moved closer until there was barely an inch between their bodies.

“Lucy,” Kara spoke, her voice low. “Why? Why me, of all people? You could have anybody you want.”

“And I want you.” Lucy, again one for action instead of words, threw her arms around Kara’s shoulders and pushed their lips together. Kara pressed back, both hands coming up to cup Lucy’s face while Lucy slid her own down to Kara’s hips. Lucy kept their lips together for a long moment, until she suddenly just stopped.

“Lucy?” Kara questioned. The DEO Director stared blankly ahead, not even blinking. “Lucy, what’s wrong?”

Instead of replying, Lucy turned and walked out the door. “Lucy?” Kara followed her, seeing her neighbors and Lucy walking through the hall like mindless drones. Something was very wrong.

 

Kara made it to the DEO in time to stop all of the Fort Rozz escapees from getting loose. The countdown stopped with mere seconds to spare. Lucy lay on the floor some distance away from Kara, her breathing deep and even. Clenching her teeth against the pain, Kara pried the kryptonite bullet from her arm with a painfilled yell, throwing the object to the floor in outrage. Behind her, Lucy groaned softly.

“Lucy, oh Luce.” Kara knelt beside the smaller woman, gently lifting her head into Kara’s lap. “I’m so sorry, Luce. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kara leaned over, pressing a kiss to the crown of Lucy’s head. “I promise I’m going to fix this, all of it.”

She set Lucy’s head gently on the floor, kissing her forehead again.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, Luce,” Kara whispered in her ear, “but I want you to know something. I want it too, all of it. The sleepy morning cuddles and the late-night chats. The stolen kisses when we have the chance, the chance to be _something_ with you. I’m fighting for that chance, and I need you to fight too.” With one last kiss, Kara left the DEO. Her only goal was to save the people she cared about.

 

Lucy was waiting for her when Kara got back to the DEO. J’onn was still in handcuffs, General Lane had assumed control of the facilities, but Lucy was alright. Kara barely had to time to smile at the DEO agents when she was pulled to the side by Lucy and shoved into one of the side rooms. Lucy followed behind her, shutting and locking the door.

“Lucy?” Kara questioned softly. “What’s wrong?” Lucy didn’t say anything, instead she turned to Kara and nearly tackled her in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I could see what I was doing but I couldn’t stop myself. Those bullets, I…”

“It’s okay, Lucy. You weren’t yourself.” Kara spoke softly in her ear, stroking her back with one hand. “It’s not your fault.”

“I heard you and I wanted to talk to you so much, but I couldn’t.”

“Lucy, it’s alright. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. I was more worried about you.” Kara chuckled softly when she felt Lucy smile against her neck.

“I’m fine, Kara. I know you were holding back when you fought me.” Lucy pulled back and tried to glare playfully at Kara, but ended up smiling when Kara kissed her nose gently. She looped her arms around Kara’s neck, holding her close. “We need to finish that conversation.” Lucy pointed out.

“We will, later. But for now, this battle isn’t over yet.” They stayed wrapped in one another’s arms like that until Alex knocked on the door and called them into the main part of the DEO. Kara of course noticed the questioning glance Alex and General Lane shot their way but elected to ignore both of them in favor of listening to J’onn and Lucy decide on a course of action.

Lucy defied her father, possibly for the first time in her life. She freed J’onn, she allowed Kara to have the backup that she would need. Kara could see in her eyes that Lucy got a certain joy out of disobeying her father, but she also had deeper reasons for releasing J’onn. Personal reasons. Reasons that very much circled around a conversation she knew would never be finished if J’onn wasn’t there to help Kara. Kara could see it in her eyes, green and shining with emotions that Kara longed to unravel. A different kind of Kryptonite.

Kara couldn’t bear to say good bye to her.

Once Non and Indigo had been defeated, Kara spoke with Alex explaining her plan. She made Alex promise that she would finally live the life she had always wanted, the life that had been taken from her by her being Kara’s sister. She made Alex promise to tell Lucy that she was sorry, that she wanted to figure things out with her, to try. Then she left the line on and walked out, ready to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

 

Alex was there when she woke up. She called her an idiot and made sure she knew that Kara wasn’t the only badass in the family. Kara thanked her for saving her life.

“What did you mean about figuring things out with Lucy?” Alex asked her sister. “You two looked pretty cozy before you stupidly went off to sacrifice yourself.”

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out myself.” Kara said after rolling her eyes, ignoring the jab her sister made. If it was the whole world or her, she’d chose the world in a heartbeat.

“Well, for now there are a lot of people waiting to say thank you.” Alex helped her sister off the table, making sure the sun lamps were turned off and led the way out of the Med Bay. They were met with applause and cheers.

Lucy felt her heart leap in her chest once she finally caught sight of the Danvers sisters. Kara was smiling brightly at her, heading straight for her while Alex moved towards J’onn. Lucy met her halfway, wrapping the blonde super into a hug. She exhaled in relief, squeezing Kara tightly.

“We should talk.” Kara whispered in her ear.

“My place, tonight?” Lucy replied and finally released Kara when she felt the answering nod. She rested her hands on Kara for a second, one on her shoulder the other on her hip, before releasing her to hug J’onn and the rest of the Agents.

She had been demoted, kicked out of the position really, from being the DEO Director by her father but it seemed that J’onn had other ideas.

“Major Lane performed her duty as Director with integrity, responsibility, and trustworthiness. If anything, that has happened over the past few months has taught me anything it is that it always better to have some back up. More trouble will surely come our way, and only together will we be able to handle it. With that in mind, Major Lane, I’d like to offer you compromise. How does Co-Director sound? We’ll have to make a lot of decisions together about missions and who will handle the technicalities, but I would certainly appreciate having you on board.” J’onn was looking at her with a friendly smile, Alex subtly nodding her head to show her consent. Kara beamed at her, obviously wanting her to take the position.

“Co-Director sounds very doable, Director Henshaw.” Lucy held her hand out, smiling when J’onn shook it.

“Welcome back then, Director Lane.”

 

Lucy led the way into her apartment, pulling Kara by her hand. The hero had changed out of her suit and into some regular clothes before allowing Lucy to drive the both of them to her place. Kara would have preferred flying, but she hadn’t fully recovered her powers from the attack yet, so driving with Lucy seemed to be the next best thing. They all made plans to meet up for dinner later at Lucy’s place instead of Kara’s, earning questioning looks from Alex, Winn, and James, after Kara had some more time to rest. Why she needed to rest at Lucy’s place, Kara was unwilling to tell her friends just yet. Luckily, they let it slide.

Lucy pushed her onto the couch when they finally made it inside the apartment and claimed the spot beside her after quickly changing into a pair of jeans and loose t-shirt. She pulled Kara to her, letting the Super rest against her shoulder.

“We should talk.” Kara said softly, snuggling further into Lucy even as she spoke.

“We will,” Lucy assured her just as softly. “Later,” she closed her eyes, because she still felt the aftermath of the headache Myriad caused and having Kara with her provided a special kind of pain relief. Because Lucy knew that they needed to talk, to figure out where they stood with one another, but when Kara moved even closer and pressed her lips against Lucy’s neck, she was pretty sure of what they were. Because they were together, and they were safe, and Kara had become dead weight against her chest and Lucy was absolutely sure that it was enough.

They were both awake when the others began to arrive. Lucy had given them instructions to let themselves in, she had left the door unlocked, which led to Alex being the first to witness the two of them laughing in the kitchen as they shared a slice of pizza. She had stopped in her tracks, resisting the urge to smack herself on the face for not realizing what was going on. She should have guessed. The last time Kara had been so bubbly was just after she met James, when she was completely infatuated by him. Kara noticed her first, of course welcoming her sister with a hug while Alex caught Lucy’s eye over the blonde’s shoulder. Lucy stared back at her, nodding once in response to the question in Alex’s eyes. Her shoulders slumped in relief when Alex offered her a smile and then pulled her into a hug as well. The whispered “if you hurt her, they’ll never find the body,” in her ear should have, and was surely intended too, strike fear in her heart but all Lucy could do was smile.

The others arrived one by one, greeting the Danvers sisters and Lucy with hugs and smiles, laughing as they joked with one another and made their selves comfortable in Lucy’s apartment. Lucy hung back for a bit, watching the family she had somehow been included in just enjoy being together. She smiled when Kara caught her eye, slowly excusing herself from the group to get something to drink. She reached for Lucy when she got close enough, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You okay?” Kara asked softly, smiling when Lucy leaned into her.

“Wonderful,” She said, tilting her head up to smile at Kara.

The couple leaned back against the counter, watching their friends laugh and help themselves to the immense stack of pizza Kara and Lucy had ordered before they all arrived. Lucy noticed Alex and J’onn looking over at them every now and again, but she couldn’t read their expressions. James, she could easily tell, was jealous and Winn, he seemed happy if not a bit down trodden. Eventually, they all gathered around the kitchen island, a bottle of champagne spilt between the six of them.

“I propose a toast,” J’onn held up his glass. “To family,” Kara reached over and clasped his shoulder gently, smiling brightly at each of them.

“To family.”

Before any of them could raise their glass and take a sip, a brilliant streak of light flew past the window. Kara led the group over to the window, sharing a significant look with J’onn after the object crashed. J’onn nodded once in her direction and they both sat down their glasses of champagne. Lucy stopped Kara before she took off.

“Be careful,” she said softly. Kara offered her a sweet smile and leant down to place a kiss against her cheek.

“I will.” With that Kara shed her day wear and Supergirl took to the sky with the Last Son of Mars at her side.


End file.
